


Contagious

by IveGotRedHair



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Coughing, Established Relationship, Fever, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:26:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveGotRedHair/pseuds/IveGotRedHair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex gets the flu, Jack just can't leave him on his own and Matt nearly commits murder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contagious

Alex groaned and tried not set off another round of coughs, he wasn’t sure his throat could take it and he didn’t want to wake Jack. The younger was passed out top of him with the same flu bug Alex had come down with two days previously. Alex’s chest felt tight and each breathe was wheezing but he couldn’t reach the medicine, not with Jack curled up where he was and Alex simply didn’t have the ability to shout for help, his voice was shot to hell from days of coughing, sneezing and general ickyness. He groaned again but this time it did make him cough, long and hard into his elbow. The movement had woken his boyfriend who in turn started coughing. Alex was first to regain control over his breathing and patted Jack’s back until he was able to do the same.   
“This sucks,” Jack crocked, leaning back against the couch.   
“I’m sorry,” Alex replied, he felt guilty about getting Jack sick but Jack had insisted on keeping him company when he started feeling ill, it was kind of inevitable he’d get sick at some point.   
“S’okay, how’re you doing?” Jack asked, typically more concerned about his boyfriend than himself.   
“Sweaty, feverish death, want medicine,” Alex said.   
Jack leant across to put his hand to Alex’s forehead but he couldn’t judge the boy’s fever with his own running through his veins.   
“Think you’re hot, can’t tell.”   
“You think I’m hot?” Alex muttered lazily, earning a sleepy smile from Jack.   
“Where’s Matt? Isn’t he supposed to make sure we’re not dying?” Jack complained, blowing his nose.   
“Matt hates us, he said if we’re stupid enough to get each other sick then we can take care of ourselves,” Alex said.   
“Remind me, why don’t we fire him?”   
It was true, Matt did hate them. When Alex had first showed symptoms of sickness Matt had told Jack to stay away, he didn’t need more than one sick band member at a time. But as Alex got worse and more miserable Jack just wanted to comfort him. What really did it was on the second night Alex couldn’t sleep due to the pounding in his head and the fact he couldn’t stop fucking coughing, Jack had ended up climbing into his bunk to cuddle him. Jack had been screwed from then on.   
Alex sneezed, blowing his nose to try to try and not send off more coughs and failing miserably. Jack rubbed his back as Alex coughed his lungs out.   
“You need medicine huh?” Jack asked, pushing Alex’s sweat slicked hair off his forehead.   
Alex nodded, his head was killing him and the pressure in his chest was nearing unbearable. His nose was stuffed as much as it could possibly be and the congestion clogging up his throat felt raw and uncomfortable.   
Jack knew how bad Alex was feeling, hell he felt just as bad himself. But he hated seeing Alex suffer so he removed the duvet that was covering him and made to stand up.   
“Jack...”   
“I’m okay.”   
Jack stood up only to almost fall straight back down, his vision weren’t bleary and for a second he thought he was going to black out. Somehow he managed to stay standing and took a step forward; his legs were wobbly and very unstable. He had no idea how high his fever was but it was enough to make the whole world seem like it was spinning.   
Jack edged himself toward the kitchen where the medicine was; why they didn’t keep it where they needed it he had no fucking clue. Clinging to the wall Jack stumbled into the kitchen where various members of band and crew were scattered.   
“Shit Jack, you look like hell.”   
“Thanks” Jack coughed, he wasn’t really sure who was taking he thought it might have been Rian but his mind was too foggy to care.   
“What’re you doing here? I thought I banished you two to the back lounge?”   
That voice definitely belonged to Matt, no one else was that moody; Jack looked up to see him standing with his arms crossed over his chest, staring at him.   
“Need medicine,” Jack crocked, shivering. He hadn’t realised how cold it was outside of the duvet and pulled his over sized hoodie tighter around himself.   
“Fucking hell, just go sit down Jack I’ll get it, water too because knowing you, you haven’t been drinking,” Matt sighed.   
Jack just nodded and shuffled back to the back of the bus and collapsed under the pile of duvets next to Alex.   
“What am I going to do with you two huh?” Matt asked as he walked in carrying an armful of medicines and bottles of water.   
“Leave us to die,” Alex said.   
“Tempting but then I’d have to get a new job,” Matt replied.   
He began pouring out various doses of medicine to give to the two invalids, he couldn’t lie they looked pretty pitiful sitting bundled up on the couch. They were both pale as ghosts with fever stained cheeks, sweaty, messy hair that stuck out a weird angles and tired eyes with dark circles beneath.   
“Drink,” Matt ordered, handing them bottles of water to wash away the foul taste of medicine.   
“When did you start taking care of us?” Alex asked, pulling the duvet up around as his shoulders as he shook with chills.   
“When you two proved incapable of doing it yourselves, now when did you last take your temperature?”   
Both boys looked at each other and shrugged, they both knew they had fevers what more was there to know?   
“You two are terrible,” Matt muttered to himself as he went in search of a thermometer.  
He returned to find Alex half curled up in Jack’s lap, already beginning to fall asleep again.   
“You just have to share everything,” he said, sticking the device under Alex’s tongue and putting his hand to the boy’s forehead before reaching over to do the same with Jack’s.   
It turned out Alex had a fever of 102.3 why Jack’s sat at 101.6. Matt gave them both another dose of fever reducers and told them to try and sleep it off.   
Alex cuddled more into Jack’s chest, thankful for Jack’s extra warmth. He felt awful and just wanted his boyfriend to hold him and make it all go away.   
“Feel better ‘Lex.”   
“You too Jacky.”   
Jack leant down and kissed Alex’s sweaty forehead before closing his eyes and hoping to sleep off his flu. 

Alex woke up only a short while later; he always had the greatest trouble sleeping when he was ill. The stuffiness and the inability to breathe out of his nose made it very difficult for him to drift off, plus Jack was snoring. Not that he could blame for Jack for snoring, the boy was as stuffed up as he was but the sound was still annoying. He tried to blow his nose to relief some of the pressure but it just sent a sharp pain through his head. Alex groaned and slumped back against his boyfriend, he couldn’t sleep, he couldn’t wake Jack and he couldn’t take more medicine for another three hours. He couldn’t read because the words wouldn’t stay still so that left him with one option. Alex carefully untangled himself from Jack and made a few wobbly steps over to the tv. He pulled out the first dvd that came to hand and put it on, making sure to turn the volume down enough as not to wake Jack. Alex went back to the couch, buried himself back under the duvet and Jack before pressing play on what it turned out was Toy Story 3.   
Alex sat sniffling and sneezing through most of the movie, somehow the sounds of him continually blowing his nose hadn’t woken Jack. The boy was still fast asleep with his head in Alex’s lap; the blankets were pulled tight around them and for awhile it was okay. That was until Jack started stirring, whimpering in his sleep and tugging on Alex.   
“Shh, baby, it’s okay,” Alex tried to calm him down but tears began running down Jack’s cheeks.   
“Jack, wake up, Jack.”   
Alex shook his shoulder until Jack’s eyes opened, full of tears and fear. He grabbed onto Alex and buried his face in his shoulders; Alex just wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and held him tight. It was no secret that got nightmares when he was sick, he often woke up crying and screaming Alex’s name when a virus ran through his system.   
“You okay?” Alex asked, one hand reaching up to ran through Jack’s matted hair.   
Jack shook his head against Alex’s shoulder.   
“It’s okay, it was just a dream. A dream induced by a fever and sickness, it wasn’t real.”   
Alex’s voice was soothing and Jack was able to let the horrible imagines slip from his mind. Alex was right next to him, nothing bad had happened, he was still alive.   
Jack just sniffed and wiped his nose on Alex’s shirt.   
“Hey, I’m not a tissue ya know.”   
“Are, my tissue.” Jack replied before pulling away to sneeze. “I hate being sick.”   
“Me too, sorry for giving this to you,” Alex coughed.   
“At least we’re miserable together.”   
Alex cracked a smile and kissed Jack’s temple.   
“What’re watching?” Jack asked, noticing the credits of something up on the tv.   
“Well it was Toy Story.”   
“Want to watch another?” Jack asked.   
Alex nodded, despite how tired he was feeling Alex still felt unable to sleep.  
“Matt! Matt!” Jack yelled, well tried to it more like a croaky shout.   
Matt stormed to the back of the bus to where the couple was curled up, his arms crossed tightly over his chest and a scowl on his face.   
“What?”   
“Can you change the movie?”   
Matt looked like he was about to murder them, Jack just gave him his best puppy eyes and Matt just sighed.   
“When you’re better I’m going to fucking kick your ass.” Matt grumbled to himself.   
He pulled a movie out of the bin and stuck it in the dvd, not even bothering to see what one it was before he stormed off.   
“He loves us really,” Jack said.   
“No I don’t,” came Matt’s voice from somewhere down the bus.   
Alex gave a small laugh and coughed, clamping his hand over his mouth to try and keep his organs inside his body. Jack rubbed his back and passed him a bottle of water when he calm enough to drink it.   
“Thanks,” Alex croaked his throat raw from coughing and aching with every noise.   
Jack just pulled him close as the title of the movie made it on screen, the dvd adverts passing without either noticing. Jack beamed as his foggy mind made out the words The Nightmare Before Christmas. It was a little odd being it was the middle of February but Jack never needed as excuse for one of his favourite movies.   
Alex heard the familiar music and cracked one eye open from his spot on Jack’s shoulder; he smiled and closed his eye again. The pull of sleep was finally winning and Alex couldn’t stay awake for much longer.   
“Jack?” he winced as the word passed over his sore throat.   
“Shh sweetie, don’t talk.”   
“I love you Jacky, thanks for getting sick with me.”   
Every word hurt his throat but Alex didn’t care, he could never say those first three words enough.   
“Love you too ‘Lex, get some rest you need it.”   
Alex cuddled into Jack’s side, their limbs tangled together so no one was sure where Alex ended and Jack began. Finally Alex fell asleep and Jack was glad to see him get his well needed rest.   
Jack didn’t really care he’d gotten sick as long as Alex felt better. They’d always look after each other even if it meant getting sick themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!   
> This was an awesome idea by BrokenStereo, I really loved it so I hope I did it justice :)   
> One other quick thing:   
> I've been thinking about writing a Lisex sickfic recently, keeping sick!Alex of course. Would you guys be up for that?  
> Thanks for reading :)xx


End file.
